I hate Lucy
by Greyfur13
Summary: Grey's Anatomy characters in high school. You've most likely seen ones like this before.I tried to make it funny with just enough drama. See how it works  for them or will they fall flat on their faces? Rated T becuse I'm not sure about ratings yet.
1. Prologue  what I meant to upload

Author's Note –

Ok, this is the first fan fiction I've written and might be the only considering I'm VERY

Lazy. This is a high school fic thingy. All the Attendings are seniors, all the Residents

Are sophomores, and Lexie is a freshmen. This is a warring this fan fiction is very Bad.

* * *

><p><strong>What Sports everyone is doing.<strong>

**Orthopedic** **= Weight Lifting** (because you lift weights to strengthen the muscles around the bones)

**Neuro** **= Volleyball** (Because I wanted it to) (hope I spelled Neuro right)

**Cardio** **= Basketball **(Again Because I wanted it to)

**Peds** **= Wrestling** (Because Alex did wrestling in high school)

**Plastics** **= Football **(Because Jackson played football)

**Trauma** **= Track** (Because you have to be quick and carful to save most trauma patents)

**GYN= Gymnastics** (because I couldn't think of any thing) (Its Gynecology)

**_Lexie_ = Cheerleader** (because she hasn't chosen a specialty and is somewhat peppy)

* * *

><p>P.S. April is in trauma, everyone is in band<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What instraments everyone plays in band.<strong>

Addison and Lucy play Saxophone, Derek and Meredith play French horn, Teddy and Cristina play Trumpet, Arizona and Alex play Flute, Mark and Jackson play Clarinet, Owen and April play Tuba, Callie does Percussion,

Lexie plays the Trombone

* * *

><p>Me Being Evil- (me is Greyfur13 a.k.a the Author)<p>

Alex-No, I will not dance like a penguin just because you said to

Me-Oh yes you will

Alex-Why should I?

Me- Because I'm the author and I can make bad things happen to you

Alex-Like what

Me-'Wanna find out?

Alex-(Dances like a penguin)

Me-(takes picture then shows Cristina)

Cristina- Bwa ha ha

Alex – Shut Up!

Me- Shut IT!

Alex- Sorry

Me- 'Wanna go annoy Teddy?

Cristina- Duh

Alex- What about me?

Me- Oh I'm not done with you. You're on scut

Alex-Damn

Me and Cristina - Hey Teddy Hey Teddy Hey Teddy Hey Teddy Hey Teddy Hey Teddy Hey Teddy Hey Teddy Hey Teddy Hey Teddy Hey Teddy Hey Teddy Hey Teddy ...

Teddy- **WHAT! WHAT COULD YOU TWO POSSIBALY WANT?**

Me and Cristina- Hi = )

Teddy- (eye twitch) (banging head on wall)

Cristina-(Disappears)

Teddy- (still banging head)

Me-( o_O face ) Mmkay

* * *

><p>Authors Note – Ok so this is like a prologue thingy ok here are the couples I am using an I would like you guys to vote on a few things, ok here goes- Couples- Merder, Slexie, Calzona, and Lucy Alex. Here are the things you can vote on-

* * *

><p>1- Should Cristina be with Owen or Jackson? (remember Lexie is with Mark)<p>

2- Should I bring in Henry for Teddy?

3- Should I make up someone for Addison?

4- Should I make up someone for April?

5 - And Should Addison, Teddy, or April not have a character made up for them. but start dating the person you don't choose for #1?

If so, which one?

6- Should I bring Izzy and George in? Or just Izzy, Or just George?

If so who should I have them date or are they both single, or with each other.

* * *

><p>I will totally take requests if you comment. If you want to say something like this put -<p>

* * *

><p>Ex. comment-<p>

1 – Well I don't like the choices, put Cristina with Alex .

* * *

><p>I would put Cristina with Alex. But please don't want them together. I already have with someone with someone else, but I will change it. As of now until I say otherwise the characters you can mix and match with relationship 'stuff' are - Everyone but Lexie and Mark. I haven't written any dating scenes with anyone but Lexie and Mark. So be creative. r. I'm sorry for the bad writing and unrealistic stuff in the future. I've Never been to high school. I think I have the basic Idea.<p> 


	2. Ch1 Trombones,Bricks,and Disney oh my!

AN- The last chapter was just a set to keep it from getting confusing and I do know it was confusing but Tried to make this chapter a little bit more understandable. P.S. I uploaded the rough draft by mistake last time. The couples are – Cristina and Owen / Lexie and Mark/ Alex and Izzie/ Meredith/ Derek/

* * *

><p><strong>Lilah<strong> – Well I know it is all in fun.

**Jime-GA-Lover**- I know it was confusing I will try to make it more understandable.

* * *

><p>April finished running on the track and drew in a sharp breath as she collapsed on the sixth lane breathing heavily. Owen jogged up to her wearing sweat pants and a sturgeon t-shirt. (Sturgeon is the school mascot) "Kepner, you did 1600 meters in 5 minutes and 18 seconds!" he exclaimed. "Yeah So?" April asked still breathing heavily. Owen looked at her blankly. "Do you know how good that is?" he asked dumfounded.<p>

"No, Should I?" April questioned. Owen's jaw dropped slightly. April gave him a questioning look, Owen responded by asking if she was going out for track and field.

"No, I can't run for very long without dying. This was soooo hard and I don't want to do it again." April told him. "Well it's hard a first but gets easier with practice. If you change your mind, find me and I'll practice with you." Owen told her.

"Thanks Owen." April said as she walked over to the bleachers to get her drink. She took hold of her drink and took a generousness gulp of water. April scanned the field hoping to catch a glimpse of her best friend Lexie. She spotted Mark and Jackson out playing football when Mark looked a the side lines as a grin appeared on his face. _' what's he doing?' _April asked herself as her gaze drifted to Lexie _'oh, that figures.'_

_'She is good, better than I was at her stage'. _Owen thought. He walked to the field but could not help but wonder why she had turned him down on the offer to be on the team. There was no way in heck she would not make the team with a time so low for her age and how little she ran. He shrugged it off and walked to the showers, '_I wonder what Cristina is up to now' _He removed his cloths from the locker and stripped of his gymnasium cloths and walked into the school building in search of his girlfriend. _' I'll covence that April girl to join the track team.' _He thought as he searched the school for Cristina Yang. _' the gym'_

* * *

><p>*I do not wrestle but I tried to make this part realistic.*<p>

"Pinned Ya!" Arizona said triumphantly as she pinned Alex to the ground. "Oh yeah?" Alex replied as he pushed himself forward causing Arizona to fly back, he wasted no time and grabbed her shoulders pushing forward. Arizona acted quickly and threw all of her body weight to one side to even out the playing field. They rolled on several times on top of each other Arizona thrust her leg down and pushed Alex's shoulders down "Pinned Ya again." She said mockingly.

"You've been watching too much lion king." Alex joked. Arizona flashed him a devilish grin. "Get of me." Alex told her as she flopped of him and on to the floor laughing hysterically. "SHUT IT!" he said trying to conceal his own laughter. "Well, well, well, where have I seen this before?" Alex turned to Izzie standing in the doorway. "Izzie, hey, uh, are, did, why, should, are..."Alex stumbled over his words only made Arizona laugh harder. Alex quickly changed his posture from leaning on a post in the wrestling cage to standing strait up like a soldier. "How long have you been standing their?" he asked nervously. Izzie smirked and exited gaily.

Alex's jaw dropped as he turned to his best friend still snickering on the floor. "Come on, It was kinda funny." She said trying her best not to laugh. "You're going to ask her out right?" she asked. "yeah, no, maybe. Can we talk about something else?" He pleaded. "Sure, we can talk about how I'm going to kick your ass when we both try out for the team captain." She said plainly.

" You don't think I'm good, cause I'll show you a thing or two." He said. Arizona stared at him blankly for a moment.

"You're the best wrestler on the team.." Arizona started.

"Thank you" he interrupted as a grin plastered his face.

"not finished." She said. His smile dropped. "If you don't count me." She said teasingly as she walked out very content and her head head held up _very_ high. _'what the hell just happened?' _Alex asked himself._' I'll tell you what just happened, you just got your ass kicked by two girls... at different times!'_

* * *

><p>"Go sturgeons!" Lexie shouted through a megaphone she made with her hands. '<em>Why are we practicing while the football team practices'<em> she thought. She couldn't help watch her boyfriend running around tackling people, he was awesome. She was actually glad the cheer team was practicing at the

"GREY!" shouted a voice that was all to familiar. "Stop daydreaming and get over here!" shouted Coach Wrice. Lexie jogged over to Coach Wrice hopping she wouldn't get demoted to the bottom of the pyramid, this would be the third time that she was caught daydreaming._'Boy am I in the doghouse'_ Lexie thought as she approached Couch Wrice. " Grey, you've been getting to easily distracted and I have no choice but to punish you for it becuse it wouldn't be fair to the other cheerleaders if I let it go on."

"So what are you saying?" Lexie asked Perplexed."I'm saying, I can't have your lack of effort effecting the squad and If this happens EVER again I will have you removed from the squad. Do you understand me?" Couch Wrice finished."Yes." Lexie said quietly. "good, I can't band you from going to the game tontite because we already reserved spots for the squad and I will not have that money wasted so when we beat Seattle Prespaterion you'll be there to see it but the next game we play you'll be up in those bleachers." "Okay, thank you." Lexie said as she walked back to the quickly to squad.

"Lexie what's wrong?" Lexie shot her head up to see her friend April leaning against the wall with a concerned look on her face.

"Coach Wrice says I can't be at the game after tonight unless I'm in the stands." Lexie said as if more annoyed by the matter than anything. " Well, you've got your trombone." April told her hoping to cheer her up.

" I know but I like cheer and trombone."

"Yeah, but it's only for one game." April said. "It is only for one game right?"

"yeah."

"Grey!" Mark's shouted from across the field as he jogged toward the two girls. " Catch ya later?" April questioned. " mmkay"Lexie agreed as April left for the showers.

* * *

><p>This Chapter was short but I was dying to get this up so I cut the chapter in half. There wasn't any Meredith or Derek but that is yet to come. Plus I still need ideas for some of the couples and who should be single because my mom is little help so if there are any Ideas with these characters I would love to hear them- Teddy, April, Jackson, Arizona, Lucy, Addison, and Callie- those are the main characters but I might write Henry, Sam (pp), and George in so any ideas?<p>

(Me being evil)

Alex- I hate you Greyfur13

Me- NOW ARIZONA!

Alex- o_O

Arizona- (magically pops out of the blue)

Alex- Dr. Robbins why are you here?

Arizona- To do this

Alex - ?

Arizona- (hits Alex on the head with a brick)

Alex- (passes out)

Me- you weren't kidding

Arizona - ^ _ ^

* * *

><p>That was totally lame.<p>

:(


End file.
